Saviour
by grizwold
Summary: When Kurt was 16 he died. Had Rachel not been the angel that saved his life he would have left this world behind. Now 18, he has an eternity to look forward to. Only it's a matter of surviving along with the rest of the monsters inhabiting Lima, Ohio. **This story is originally based off of the AU Glee RPG found on tumblr (monstersinlima-rpg). Rating subject to change w/ progress.
1. Chapter 1

**_age: 16 years old_**

He was numb. He was so numb and it was strange. He wasn't cold and he didn't have a fever. He couldn't comprehend how this feeling managed to slowly take him over day after day. The problem was that it was getting worse. He could barely stand to make eye contact with anyone in the halls in fear of crashing into a locker or getting a face full of colored, tart flavored ice. Even if he was pushing through the masses with his chin as high as he could lift it, not even that was tricking them, let alone himself, anymore.

He was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Who was anyone to take that away from him? At least... that'd been his thought until this morning.

Now Kurt lay flat on his back, his eyes closed because, quite frankly, he was too scared to open them. When he'd looked in the mirror they'd been the most bizarre color and he still couldn't grasp what had happened. He was far, far away from his numbed state and in a haze of confusion and fear. The ice blue color of his eyes was vastly different from his natural green and he could have sworn he'd died.

In fact, he'd seen his mother. He was absolutely certain she had been there. Even the white light he had always thought only happened in movies and during those commercials for crazy Jesus cults who's mission was to scare you into giving them you're money.

With a shaky breath he peeked from under his eyelids, his heart pounding in his skull as he looked around his room. It was dark now and when he moved to feel his way to the bathroom he switched on the light. Like magnets his eyes went straight to the mirror in front of him. As if promised, there was his reflection and there was his eyes.

"What the hell..." he breathed out, approaching his sink and leaning closer, one hand gripping the ceramic bowl and the other lifting to touch just under his eye lashes. "This isn't right... this isn't right..." his eyes began to well with tears and he swallowed hard but he wasn't stronger than himself this time. His nose and cheeks turned the rosy shade of red they always turned and his hand shook. The tears that fell from his eyes were ice cold against his pale cheeks but couldn't make them stop. What had happened to him? Why couldn't he remember?

The red on the collar of his shirt caught his attention as his eyes took in the bigger picture. They traveled down to his sleeve and over the rips down his side and his back. If nearly a third of his shirt hadn't been laced in blood he would have questioned who he'd gotten into a scissor fight with. But under the fabric there were no life threatening wounds, scars, or a single mark indicating something had happened to him. Was this even his blood? How had his shirt been ruined?

Finding the answers suddenly didn't seem as important as his mind went right back to where it'd started- His mother. She'd been dead since he was five but she'd been standing there, a mere few feet from him. He could almost smell her scent he was so close but not close enough to reach out for her before he was ripped from... from where? Was it heaven? If one existed that had to be it, right? What he did know was that he woke with what felt like a million volts of electricity running through his body; gasping for air with the blue Ohio sky clear above him, in the middle of the street, in Rachel Berry's arms.

Kurt snapped back to the reality of the moment he was in and rushed back to his room. He grabbed his satchel and dumped everything out and on to his bed where he began pushing through the contents until he found his phone. Turning on his heel, moving back to the bathroom, he managed to avoid his reflection and immediately turned the light off. It was difficult to find the tub as he sat and pulled his knees to his chest. With blurred vision and ice cold fingers he dialed Rachel's number.

"R-Rachel?... It's Kurt... I don't understand," he squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed the threatening sob. Kurt covered his mouth and waited for her voice on the other end.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay," was all Rachel offered. "I'm going to explain everything. Tell me what you can remember."

"I can't remember anything! I can't remember... I saw my mom. Why couldn't I stay with my mom?" The paper thin wall that was there was now gone as his chest wracked with sobs. "I want to go back," Kurt begged, his skin prickling with sweat and his heart throbbed harder, faster.

"You can't go back, Kurt," Rachel's voice came when a moment of silence was finally found. Her voice wasn't as strong before and he could tell she knew much more than he'd originally thought. "You can never go back."


	2. Chapter 2

Never go back? How was that something she could say? It was his life. It was his choice, not Rachel Berry's!

"I can go back!" Kurt practically screamed at his phone, his eyes darting around in the dark. "I can go back. I'm going to go back and you can't stop me." The idea of dying suddenly didn't seem like such an unreasonable idea. He'd done it once and it hadn't hurt. In fact it had felt strange. It felt like the air was knocked out of his chest with a bit of whip lash but he could survive that once more.

"Kurt! Kurt whatever you're thinking don't, be rational!" Rachel urged, her voice clearly soaked with panic. "Just... Just come over and I'll explain everything."

Kurt was silent. His entire body froze as he contemplated his options. The sharp pain in his head, the pounding as his entire body as he sweated was driving him crazy. Everything was just driving him closer and closer. He wanted the world to stop for once and be on his side. He knew what he had to do.

"Goodbye, Rachel," Kurt swallowed thickly, having no more tears to hold back. Looking at the glowing screen of his phone he ignored the squeaking voice begging him to let her explain before he hung up. The entire house was dead silent. His bathroom and bedroom were completely dark and if he hadn't known the exact layout of his bathroom this would have been more difficult.

Kurt didn't give himself the opportunity to think, to consider writing a letter or leaving an explanation. He didn't have a boyfriend and not a single person at school would miss him. They'd have a knew punching bag in no time, a new victim with their name written on their slushies by second period. The poor kid would be at the mercy of the Cheerios and jocks and quite frankly they'd probably be much more generous to them than they ever were to him. Besides, simplicity was always the classier solution Kurt decided.

Pulling open his medicine cabinet he grabbed the razor that sat, barely touched since he'd bought it nearly a year ago. Like everything else puberty had never been on his side so now it didn't matter. It had the most important day in it's life between his fingertips and now against his wrist. Without a second more he felt the metal tear into his skin. It took more force than he was expecting but he could feel the skin part around the blade for one and then the other. It made his heart beat faster and he held his breath, waited for the rush he'd felt before but something was wrong.

Kurt couldn't even feel the warmth of the blood seeping over his skin. He couldn't feel the wetness of blood smear or trickle down his arm. Reaching quickly to turn the light on he looked down at what should have been mutilated flesh but instead the wounds were re-lacing, the reforming into flawless, porcelain skin once more.

"What the fuck?" Kurt gasped, his breath catching in his throat.

* * *

There wasn't a single strand out of place as Kurt's eyes settled on Rachel Berry. He looked exhausted, drained even. His skin was paler than normal, his eyes still a frozen blue. He felt as though he were crashing from a caffeine high and at this point just wanted to lay down and sleep. He had to get answers, though. Kurt needed to know what happened and what was going to happen from here on out.

"Kurt?" his eyes flickered upward as he focused on Rachel's face, her soft olive skin glowing compared to his own. "Maybe we should do this another night. I mean, you look-" but she didn't get the opportunity to finish before Kurt's spine straightened and his breathing picked up.

"No! No, you can't keep sending me in circles, Rachel!" Kurt tried not to yell as he swallowed, his throat beginning to ache. "I need to know what happened. Don't you think I deserve to know?" The question wasn't really meant to sound like one but it was rhetorical none the less. Rachel actually considered it before wincing a little. "I mean, maybe if we just say it never happened at all..." she trailed before Kurt reached forward and grabbed both of her wrists harshly to get her attention.

"Rachel I died, didn't I? I died and something happened and now I'm back in this fucking hell hole. Look," he shoved his own wrists forward now so she had to look at them. "I tried to kill myself... don't you... doesn't that mean something to you? I tried to kill myself but nothing happened. I'm still here, unmarked, no blood, no nothing. You know what happened to me. You're the only one who knows."

Rachel could see the pleading look on Kurt's face despite his words and the confusion they were soaked in. She knew very well she couldn't just let him believe it'd all been a dream and he'd rolled over a pair of scissors in his sleep to explain his clothing. With a deep breath and rubbing her eyes, she sat up straighter as well. Her petite frame, even compared to Kurt's, was childlike with her rainbow and cloud matching pajama set.

"Kurt, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to tell you what happened but you can not speak until I finish. You also have to understand that once this conversation is over you're entire life is going to be different. It's going to change and there's no way of stopping it," Rachel set the premise before her speech and when Kurt's shoulders relaxed he nodded just enough to indicate he understood.

"Today you died, Kurt," Rachel started, licking her perfectly shaped lips and slipped her hand into his palm, lacing their fingers together. "You were hit by a car and thank god I could get to you," the thought made her own eyes begin to well with tears as she sniffled but stayed strong. "I think it happened instantly. You didn't have a pulse and you couldn't hear me call your name. You were so... hurt and there was blood. But I..." Rachel looked away, taking a slow deep breath to calm herself some before she could continue, knowing this part was going to be the difficult part to explain and for him to comprehend. "But I brought you back," Rachel bit her lower lip, eyes attempting to read him.

"Like, with CPR?" Kurt asked slowly. Rachel shook her head with a light, sweet laugh. "No, Kurt. A tear drop," she sighed and tilted her head to the side as she watched his brow knit in confusion. "Kurt, I know this sounds crazy. I do and say a lot crazy things all the time but you're part of this crazy now. I'm an angel, Kurt. I have the ability to restore life in any creature that leaves the living world and all I have to do is give them one of my tears."

He pulled his hand from Rachel's and quickly stood. He took a few steps backward and held his hand up to stop her. "So what you're trying to tell me is I'm a fucking zombie?" Kurt blurted somewhat offended as well as frustrated. "Rachel, I don't have time for stupid stories!"

"Kurt this isn't stupid! How else are you going to explain getting hit by a car and coming back to life? _A miracle? _Who do you think makes those kinds of '_miracles_' happen? In your case, me," she snapped back at him, standing and crossing her arms. "Why do you think your eyes are still blue, huh? Do you think you just magically inherited new DNA? It's a part of the process. For the first few hours they're going to be that color. Given it's been more than a few hours they're still that color because you're scared. Otherwise they'd be a more golden color," Rachel moved her hand to rub the back of her neck.

It took a moment to let it all soak in. He knew it sounded ridiculous, like something straight out of a movie or a novel or something. But how else could he explain himself? How else could he explain the past eight hours of his life? "You can't die, Kurt. We're in this together now. Forever. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not."


End file.
